


Prologue

by KRollins



Series: Future [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Season/Series 15, Character Death Fix, Episode Fix-it, Eventual Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fix-It, Hurt Castiel (Supernatural), Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt Jack Kline, Jack Needs a Hug, Season/Series 15, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:16:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27724033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KRollins/pseuds/KRollins
Summary: (SPOILERS FOR SUPERNATURAL FINALE)Sam ran out the door and down the hall relatively quickly. Once out of the hall he instantly ran into Jack. "Jac-Cas?" Sam began to exclaim, before his voice trailed off in a questioning and confused tone.Jack shook his head immediately. "Medical first, questions later. Help me." The last bit wasn't a question, and was spoken in a weak voice, which spurred Sam immediately into action.~Alternatively, Jack is not letting his family end this broken apart. He's going to save Castiel, and he's going to save Dean.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Future [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027881
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: While this DEFINITELY CAN be read on it’s own as a plain old little fix-it fic, this is also setting up the events that will happen in my series Future which will be following the children of Sam, Dean, and Castiel that I have created (yes Jack will be included in that). That’s why this isn’t simply just fixing the finale, it’s kind of prolonging it as if another season were going to be happening, even though it isn’t and we all know it. I didn’t expect to have to be fixing so much for the finale when I started creating the layout for this series. I figured some small details I’d have to change that could be mentioned in the first bit. But no. The finale sucked so bad I have to make an entire fix-it fic prologue for the damn series. Anyways, enjoy y’all, whether you are sticking around for Future series or just need a fix-it after the finale.

Jack may have been God now, but that definitely doesn’t mean he can’t still have panic attacks. Like right now. Dean Winchester. Dying from a stab wound a week after facing god himself… and winning. Jack would laugh. How could he not with the irony of that situation? If it weren’t for the fact Jack’s powers weren’t working. It seemed like a downward spiral. The second he left the Winchesters, his first objective was to summon The Empty and get his father back. However, for some reason he hasn’t been able to do it. And now? Now not only can he not bring Castiel back, now he can’t save Dean from dying. It was safe to say he was on the brink of a major panic attack.

“Why aren’t my powers working!?” Jack exclaimed loudly, almost more of a statement of rage and frustration than anything else.

“You know, for the kid destined to beat me, I thought you’d be smarter than this.” Jack whipped around so fast it nearly gave him whiplash. His eyes went wide and he stumbled backwards at what he saw.

He came face to face with Chuck.

“H-how? We beat you. We took your power away. And we didn’t kill you so you-you-there’s no way you can be here.” Right as Jack finished speaking he was sent flying, landing semi roughly on the ground.

Chuck sucked in a mocking breath through his teeth. “Ooo, you see, that’s where your first mistake lies. Not killing me when you had the chance. You see, your so called power? It belongs to me. And the universe knows that. So while you all were taking your victory lap thinking everything was over, the power that you stole was slowly making its way back to me. Leading to you not being able to save Daddy from The Empty and Daddy 2.0 from his inevitable demise.”

The mention of Dean made Jack realize a few things. One, if he wanted to save Dean he did not have time to listen to a villain monologue. Two, in order to save Dean he didn’t have to beat Chuck, just needed to resteal enough of his power in order to save Dean. With those realizations, Jack charged. They were both at around fifty percent power so it was a relatively even fight. While Chuck was fighting mainly to kill, Jack was fighting smart. All he was trying to do was take power back. He was trying to be quick. He knew if he didn’t save Dean soon, there would be no Dean left to save.

It was hard. Jack may have been at the same power level, but he was still majorly inexperienced, even if he was fighting smart. Thankfully, however, he had picked up a thing or two from the Winchesters over the years. He purposely let himself get close to Chuck, and when he threw a punch, the first physical throw of the whole battle, Jack took advantage, blocked the punch, and slapped his free hand onto the side of Chuck’s face, taking as much power as he could before Chuck threw him aside. Not even worried about the fact he is literally in a battle of life or death at the moment, Jack focused all his energy on the Winchesters.

“Sam!” He shouted at the top of his lungs.

“Jack?” Sam asked through his tears, clearly confused. Dean looked a bit surprised himself.

“Pull Dean off of the nail!” Jack yelled.

“What, are you insane that’ll just make him bleed out faster!” Sam exclaimed.

“Sam, god damnit just do it!” Jack yelled, louder if at all possible. He knew it was rude, and he’d apologize later if he lived that long, but he was in a hurry. He, nor Dean, had time to listen to Sam’s unending questions.

Sam didn’t know if it was the uncharacteristic way Jack yelled and cussed at him, or the authority and rush in his voice, but he did as he was told. Jack, focusing even more, managed to close part of the wound, enough to keep him from dying, but he was still in critical condition.

“That’s all I can do for now, now go!” Jack yelled, before getting kicked in the gut and sent flying again by Chuck.

Realizing he couldn’t win this battle on his own and the Winchesters were out of the question, Jack realized his best chance was trying to summon The Empty to get his father’s help. Even if he could only get Castiel out for a little bit before The Empty took him again, it would give him a better chance against Chuck.

Every time he got even the slightest bit of power back from Chuck, he tried to summon The Empty. It was his only thought. His only chance at winning this fight.

When eventually The Empty was summoned, Jack half expected it to take Chuck with how it swarmed around him. But it stopped right before his face. Jack, not taking any chances, drained Chuck of every last bit of power he had, once again, before The Empty took them both.

Jack, now disoriented and in The Empty, fully healed from his battle with Chuck, stands face to face with itself.

“Boy oh boy ‘God’, do I have a deal for you.” The Empty spoke, placing air quotes around the word God. It was spoken in a tone of pure mockery.

“Why am I here, where is Castiel?” Jack spoke angrily, and charged at The Empty. He was halted by a simple hand from The Empty.

“Relax, boy. Now listen, because I have a deal for you.” It spoke calmly.

“And what exactly would that be?” Jack spoke through clenched teeth.

“You see, while you were in charge of the great upstairs, it was dead silent here. But there was this very quiet thumping after a while that kept growing louder as your power continued to drain back into Chuck. That thumping has never not been here. I suppose that’s why I never noticed it before. But when you stole his power, it became truly silent here for the first time ever.” The Empty explained, matter-of-factually.

Jack tilted his head in confusion. “You’re saying it’s because of him?” He asks, curiosity evident in his voice.

The Empty shook its head. “No. It’s because of the power he holds. Those powers are the strongest, and loudest,” The Empty spoke the last bit with a grimace. “thing in the entire universe. That brings me to the deal I have for you. While he is mortal, he still is technically God, meaning I can’t hold him for more than a handful of years. I will give you your precious daddy back and hold this piece of shit for you for as long as I can, and in return, you and your team are going to find a way to get rid of those powers for good and kill him so that I may sleep in peace.”

Jack had a shocked look on his face and he knew it. “Wait, you’re proposing we make a godless universe? How is that going to work?”

The Empty chuckled, almost darkly. “That’s another thing you’re going to have to figure out in order to fulfill our deal. Speaking of, do we have a deal? Just know, if you cannot fulfil your end I will take Castiel back and release Chuck.”

Jack had to stand and think for a moment. Would it be hard? Yeah, obviously. But they’d get Castiel back, and their end goal would still be the same it had always been. End Chuck. Only now they wouldn’t even have Chuck looming over them. They’d be able to figure it out without worry. And they’d have a good few years to do it. He couldn’t say no. “Yes. Yes we have a deal.”

The Empty smiled. “Very well then. Here,” The Empty walked right up to Jack and made a clean cut on his throat, effectively draining all of Chucks bright white power out of him and into a jar. The Empty hands the jar to Jack. “You’ll have to patch up that cut when you return to Earth. Oh, and he will be hurt and in need of rest, but other than that he will be fine. And one other thing, tell your daddy not to hesitate when killing him this time around.” With that, The Empty waved him off, and next thing Jack knew he had landed right outside of the bunker.

It took him a second to realize he was completely mortal again, but he could feel his powers extremely slowly flowing back into him. At this rate, it could take weeks for him to be fully powered up again. The cut on is throat stings, and it’s bleeding a bit, but he’s more worried about Cas. Cas who is passed out next to him on the ground.

“Castiel!” He exclaims in a quiet whisper. He kneels down with one hand over his bleeding throat and the other resting on Cas in a way of checking on him. His breathing was slow, even for someone who was asleep, but it was steady and there. He could tell Castiel was weak.

Jack hauled him up, definitely getting blood from his cut on Castiel’s trench coat but he didn’t care. All he cared about was getting him into the bunker and getting him help. And seeing if Dean was okay. God he hoped Dean was okay.

Jack made his way into the bunker, a bit slow due to carrying Castiel, but he managed. “Sam?” He called loudly.

“Jack?” Sam asked quietly and confusedly for the second time that day, looking up from his tending to an unconscious Dean in the med room.

“Sam? Where are you?” Jack called again, this time even louder after not getting a response the first time.

It took Sam a minute to realize that Jack was actually in the bunker calling for him, and not screaming at him from the heavens. “Jack!” he exclaimed to himself, getting up and bolting out of the med room to go find him.

Sam ran out the door and down the hall relatively quickly. Once out of the hall he instantly ran into Jack. "Jac-Cas?" Sam began to exclaim, before his voice trailed off in a questioning and confused tone.

Jack shook his head immediately. "Medical first, questions later. Help me." The last bit wasn't a question, and was spoken in a weak voice, which spurred Sam immediately into action. He walked over to the other side of Cas and helped Jack carry him over to the med room. They sat Cas on a medical bed next to Dean’s, then removed his trenchcoat that Jack had gotten blood on and sat it on a chair beside his bed. Jack also set the god powers on the table between Cas and Dean's beds.

As they were situating Cas's body, Jack looked over at Dean. "Is Dean… is he… okay?" Jack asked, acting his age for the first time over the past week or so. Young and scared.

Sam gave him a sympathetic look. "Yeah. Yeah Jack, you saved him. You did good."

Jack breathed out a massive sigh of relief, folding his hands together and resting his forehead on them. "Thank-well, not God. But just… that's good."

"The nail went through his right kidney and small intestine, but you managed to heal those up. He's still got a hole in both his back and front, but I managed to stop the bleeding. It'll be awhile before he's fully healed up, but he will make a full recovery. Thanks to you." Jack let out another long breath. It was at this time that Sam finally noticed the cut across Jack's neck, that was still bleeding. "Uh, hey Jack? What's with the cut on your neck?"

Jack looked down at it startled, as if he was also just noticing it for the first time. When he saw it though, recognition flashed across his face, remembering what had happened.

"That is part of a very long story."

Sam nodded, still seeming confused and unsure about the cut. "Why don't I patch you up and you can start explaining?" He asked. Jack simply nodded and went to sit on a chair across from the beds, waiting for Sam to come over with the med kit.

Sam knelt down in front of Jack, grabbing his chin and moving his head in order to look at the cut. "It's pretty deep. Definitely gonna require stitches and probably going to leave a scar. The real question is why aren't your powers healing it?" Sam asked, pulling out a sanitizing wipe to clean the cut.

"Because at this particular moment I don't have my powers. Or Chuck's powers. I can feel my… normal… powers very slowly coming back to me, but this cut will be healed at the normal human rate before I get those back based on how slowly I can tell they are coming back." Jack explained.

Sam seemed slightly taken aback by that reasoning. "Yeah, you definitely have some explaining to do."

Jack nodded. "Chuck's in the Empty now. As powerless as I am." He started out simply.

"What?" Sam asked in a quiet tone, eyes wide with shock.

Jack nodded again. "Yeah. It's been an eventful couple of hours. My powers, the godly ones, have been… not working quite right over the past few weeks. I've been trying to get Castiel out of The Empty. It hasn't been working. So when Dean got impaled, I tried to save him, but I couldn't. I didn't know why I couldn't, but I couldn't. Then Chuck popped up behind me. Revealed a few things to me…" 

Sam, hanging on every word he said and also at a loss for words himself, pushed him forward. "And what did he reveal…?" While he spoke he finished cleaning the cut, moving to grab a needle and thread from the med kit.

"The only way to get rid of him, is to kill him while he's mortal. If we steal his power but keep him alive, the power will simply slowly return to him. That’s why my powers weren't working properly. They were draining from me back into Chuck. We fought. Which is why I sounded so urgent when I was trying to save Dean. I apologize for my yelling and cursing during that, by the way. I wasn't able to get enough power during the battle to fully heal him. I did what I could before returning to fighting. I was able to summon The Empty, which wanted Chuck. I drained Chuck before we were both sucked into The Empty. Turns out, the powers that Chuck possesses are very loud to The Empty. It never noticed because the powers had been there as long as it had existed. When we drained Chuck, it was truly silent for the first time ever. So The Empty made me a deal. It would hold mortal Chuck for as long as it could, a handful of years it said, and would release Castiel to us if we agreed to kill Chuck, find a way to live in a godless world, and fund a way to get rid of the God powers. Permanently."

"And you agreed?" Sam asked, still trying to process all the information, having finally threaded the needle.

Jack nodded. "I did. It gave us Castiel back." He explained.

Sam sighed. "Another deal with The Empty…" he trailed.

"Yeah. But at least this time the deal benefits both parties."

Sam sighed again, a headache starting to form from all this mess. "How the hell are we going to tackle this one…" it was more of a quiet statement than a question, as Sam reached up to begin stitching up Jack's cut.

Jack gave a small chuckle. "I don't know. But between the four of us and the years The Empty gave us, I'm sure we can figure it out."

Sam smiled slightly. "Yeah. Let's just hope Cas and Dean share your optimism about the fact when they wake up."


End file.
